Passionate Controversy
by Magga23
Summary: About a Ravenclaw girl who falls in love with George Weasley. About her struggle through her last year of Hogwarts with finding her dad.
1. Chapter 1

Passionate Controversy 

Chapter 1   
  
I slightly tilted my head up and gazed straight into his eyes trying not to show emotion, especially if that one particular emotion I felt was a form of passion. His eyes just fit into the dark green category, my favorite color. It seemed as if he was pulling me into a trance that I couldn't escape. His smile widened as I stared back into his eyes, he must've been stuck just as I was. I could almost sense his emotions, his thoughts. The way his hair was just a little messy and was a lovely reddish color made me quiver inside as if he had just entered my body. There was a sudden interruption, someone decided that it was time to cough and stop our moment or peace.   
"As I was saying before Ron here wouldn't stop talking about Quidditch, this is Cassara Dylan, whom I just met in the Leaky Cauldron, she's in your year George, do you know her?" Ginny asked excitedly.   
"I believe I've seen her around." He says smoothly after he turned his head towards his little sister and away from me, "What house are you in?"   
"Ravenclaw," I hesitate to answer because his keen sense of maturity makes me a bit nervous, he wasn't like other guys I've been around before. George was one of the easy listening types who ACTUALLY listens.   
My jaw tightened even more than what it just was as he looks back at me. I can feel my heart pounding against the inside of my chest. The beating gets louder and I wonder if they can hear it just as I can. His eyes are once again focused on mine but I am too quick and look towards Ginny before I lose track of reality again.   
Why is it that he can do this to me when I had never felt anything faintly as close as this towards a guy. The only thing that I could tell was that George was no ordinary guy at Hogwarts, he was one who is determined to get what he wants even if it does risk receiving a detention. I envied him for this because after I had gotten one detention I never tried anything wrong again. Seeing Filch in the hallways was torture enough but to serve detention in the Trophy room cleaning in front of him was bloody insane. But now I felt that my obligation was to do what ever possible to see George at every point of the day. He was now like an addictive drug that I craved just after one glance through his eyes. Right now I was having an over dosage because I began to get weary so I decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to get the rest of my items for Hogwarts this year.   
"I must be going to get the rest of my supplies. I was-" but he cut me off.   
"Where is it that you have yet to go?" He asked stepping in front of me, blocking my only way to the book store.   
"Oh just picking up my books from Flourish and Blotts, that's all." I smiled politely.   
"Well I wouldn't mind accompanying you if you don't care yourself." He waited for a reply but I was practically speechless, "But if you don't want me to then-"   
"No! I'd really enjoy that, thank you George."   
He stepped sideways then turned so he was at my side and we walked the short distance to the store. I could feel his eyes lingering on my face as they gave a gentle burning sensation like I could actually feel his touch. When I turned to look back I realized that his hand was actually touching my cheek and it was just as I imagined. After noticing that I had stopped walking and was looking at him, he threw his hand back to his side quickly.   
"Sorry," he muttered, "I just wanted to see if your skin was as soft as it looks."   
I blush at his words the silently let out, "Don't be." and I myself place my hand to his face and carefully move it across his cheek.   
Again I am lost in his eyes but I can sense more than the last time we locked eyes. I could feel his hand clasp mine that was on his face and he held it there not intending on moving it at all. Now there was an immense burning in my face for I knew I was blushing so I looked to the ground and withdrew my hand cause him to blush slightly himself.   
"I'm sorry, it's just your eyes are just so miraculous I can't help but stare." He admits.   
"I'm flattered and it's really no problem, I'm not usually commented on my eyes." I confess.   
"It's not that you aren't beautiful yourself, it's just that your eyes make you even more elegant."   
"Please, your embarrassing me." I tease, "you're not to bad looking yourself."   
Whoa, I cannot even bring myself to ponder about where that came from, probably my heart, something I don't use very often. I walked into the store before him and went to gather my books. I got a book of one of the shelves and I saw him again through the stacks of books, looking very intrigued by the book in his hands. He must sense my presents because he turns his head at me and smiles and I can't help but to smile back. George has a power that mesmerizes me for who knows how long but I love every second of it. I wonder if he feels just as I do in this situation. I look back down to my book and see that it is entitled, Hairy Animals and what to do with Them, so I quickly place it on the shelf and scavenge to find the rest of my required reading before I am to meet my mum back in the Leaky Cauldron. I purchase my stuff and head out of the door but I feel something watching me so I stop in mid step. He's there again but staring in a place I rather not know.   
"You have a habit of staring you know." I said as I turned around to him.   
"How'd you guess that it was me?" He chuckled meekly.   
"Who else has been spying on me since I met him?"   
"I guess it's given, huh?"   
"Yeah. I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron to meet my Mum. I'll see you around Hogwarts."   
"Is that a promise?"   
I took his hand and spread it out so his palm was touching mine in-between us. Then with my other hand I grabbed hold of his wrist and brought down my other hand. I placed his finger tips to my lips and kissed them lightly and whispered, "I promise."   
"Until then or perhaps sooner can I owl you."   
"You better."   
He only smiled at the fact that I was 'allowing' him to owl me.   
"Nice meeting you, George Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Three days and I've still yet to see an owls from George. I knew that he was too good to be true especially for me. I had finally drilled into my head that he had forgotten about me and moved on to another victim. I can't keep him out of my mind that I even dream about him. The touch of his hand can still be felt in my cheek. His smooth skin brushed against my cold face. I would do anything to gaze deeply into his trusting eyes. It now seems to me that I'm obsessing over a guy I just met on my last trip to Diagon Alley. Just the thought of him made me shiver with eagerness. AS I plopped down onto my bed I noticed something flying towards my window. Now this was getting my hopes up, it might be from George. The owl swiftly glided in and landed on my desk chair and was clinging onto a piece of parchment. I grabbed it quickly from the bird's leg and unrolled it.   
_  
Dear Cassara,   
  
Sorry for worrying you by not owling you for a few days. I have been waiting for days to get mum to let you come over sometime. Finally, she said you could after I convinced her that you were Ginny's friend from school. She agreed so whenever you can you can floo over. Please do reply with your answer but of course get permission from your parents. If you can't that is fine too but I'll owl you every single day.   
I dream about you and my mind is always set on your gorgeous red hair and glimmering blue eyes. I'd love seeing you before Hogwarts if that is possible, even if school only starts in about a week. I'd really like to learn more about you because the only part of you I know is the outside and I want to see within.   
With love,   
George   
_  
Ah, 'with love' he is truly a sweetheart, which in the end decides that I should visit him at his house. I took in a long, slow deep breath and wondered about George and his family. After I finished getting over the shock of his letter I grabbed some stationary off of my desk and a quill. I began to write a letter back to him. It consisted of many answers and numerous questions. Such as, when should I be there and answers like, "Of course I'll owl you and I'd love to come visit you."   
  
****   
"Tell me what he sleeps in!" Jessie begged me as I was waiting for George and his brother, Fred, to come Floo to get me.   
"Jessie I am not going to tell you what he sleeps in, why don't you ask him yourself when he gets here?" I joked.   
"Well, duh, that would be totally embarrassing. His brother you say? Have you seen him before because if he looks anything close to how you describe George than he probably has a girlfriend."   
I started to giggle until there was a bit of a rumbling coming from my fireplace and George stepped out. I was just about to go and hug him but then someone else came out. It was George!   
"Whoa! You didn't tell me that you were twins George." I looked at them and instantly noticed which was George because his smile was nothing like I have ever scene so I remembered it from in the book store.   
"This is my brother, Fred." He introduced.   
They looked so similar but I wasn't anyway attracted to Fred at all because I wasn't inlove with George's looks, even though it played a key part in my feelings. I was concentrating on the look of his eyes, which Fred didn't have. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed how identical they look. Jessie was just staring with her mouth dropped open. After a few seconds she elbowed me in the ribs indicating that she also wanted an introduction.   
"George I'd like you to meet my friend, Jessie, she wants to know what you sleep in." I chuckled.   
"Cass!" She bellowed.   
She only called me Cass when she was angry, usually she just called me Sara because I hated the name Cass.   
"Well actually that is a difficult question," Fred said also laughing, "because I couldn't tell you what he sleeps in because he doesn't wear anything!"   
"I think you're mistaken Fred, that's you." George chuckled, "I sleep in boxers incase you were wondering."   
Jessie just blushed too embarrassed and too 'into' Fred. She was definitely crushing on him I could tell. Even though they look the same Fred seemed more of her type than George, thank God because I'd suffer if George weren't with me, though we aren't going out. I had an urge to go and hug him so I did. He welcomed me into his arms and I wanted to kiss those lips. They looked so soft and experienced while they were smooth and slightly wet. I couldn't stop the sensation in my body to just do it. What could go wrong? Except for the fact his brother and my best friend in the room but it was better than in front of his parents I suppose. I lifted my head away from his warm chest and looked up into his eyes. He was having the same urge I was as he bent down and placed them on my mouth. I was right and they were soft and I wanted them to myself so that's the way I kept it. His kiss was long and gentle and I wanted it to last forever, I enjoyed his breath against my skin and arms around me. I don't know how long we were just standing there in each others arms but when we broke Fred and Jessie looked a tad irritated.   
"sorry, I got a little carried away." I confessed to Jessie so they couldn't hear.   
"Wow Fred is hot!" She laughs.   
"One could get them mixed up."   
"You better leave and not leave them waiting. You are so lucky, going to see them all day."   
I just gave her a long stare and walked back to the family room where Fred and George were chatting a bit. I entered and George gave a bright smile at me. Then I faintly hear Fred speak.   
"Ginny's friend George?" and he gives him a peculiar glance.   
"Perhaps more." he responds, "Ready to floo, Cassara?"   
I walked towards my fireplace and grab someone the powder, "It's called, The Burrow." George mumbled right before I throw down the dust. I faintly say, 'the burrow' and find myself in a strange, but wonderful house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
Oh welcome dear." I was greeted by a cheerful and slightly plump women when I stepped out of their fireplace. She had ginger hair just like all the other Weasley's that I've met so far.   
"Thank you. What a wonderful and cozy household you have here." I replied as I looked around the room. I felt the gentle touch of a hand on my shoulder.   
"It's not much, but it grows on you." George sighed.   
"George Weasley," She began in a whole new tone, "you are getting soot on my clean floors!"   
"Sorry Mum!" he answered as he through off his shoes.   
"You too Fred!"   
Where was Fred at? He must've gotten here while I was busy peering at their marvelous house. Suddenly I heard some rattling that came from, I believe, the top of the house. I quickly lifted my head from reflexes.   
"You'll get used to that too, it's just the family ghoul." George explained to me noticing my worried expression.   
"Where's Ginny?" I asked to change the subject.   
"Up in her room, I bet."   
"May I go see her?"   
"Sure, just follow me."   
"Now George, be a gentleman and carry her trunk for her." Mrs.. Weasley scolded her son.   
"That's really all right, I can carry it." I insisted.   
"No I really think that it would be better if I were to haul it up for you." He took my trunk from my side, "Follow me."   
"Sure," I smiled at him then looked into his eyes as he stood up straight again.   
"Ginny's room is up this way." He gestured.   
once we made it upstairs and out of his Mum's hearing ratios I stopped him.   
"I love your eyes." I complimented.   
"Thanks." He smiled.   
"I love your smile too."   
"Anything else?" He joked.   
"Actually, I love they way you always smell, and I love your touch." I stepped closer to him and at this point he had put down my trunk. He reached up and placed his hands on my face then brought his lips to mine. When we broke I finally finished, "and I love the way your lips feel against mine."   
He kissed me again then I wrapped my arms around to the back of his neck loving every moment that his hands graced my skin. Then he moved his hands to my waist kissing me as if I meant the world to him. I liked the way he held me in his arms and brought me all the joy in the world.   
"Just friends, eh?" I heard a rather squeaky voice come from behind us.   
"Yes, Virginia. Very good friends." George chuckled.   
"Yes, friends that like to kiss." I teased.   
"At least get a room why don't you? Wait no, I rather have you out here where you could get caught in what you "friends" are doing."   
"Ginny, you're getting into it before we are."   
"Just a little heads up on your part."   
"Don't worry, I always use a cap on my bottle." George laughed.   
"As long as you don't lose it right? Make sure no holes get in it either!" I laughed too.   
"Ginny, would you please show Cassara where to put her belongings?"   
"Through here," She gestured.   
"I'll see you later George," I smiled back at him then turned around and walked behind Ginny after I grabbed my stuff.   
Once we entered her bedroom she shut the door so our conversation couldn't be heard.   
"You should be eternally grateful." She announced then jumped onto her bed.   
"Might I ask why?" I said confusingly.   
"Well if it weren't for me, you would never of met George."   
"If it was meant to be, then it would of eventually happened."   
"Explain further please."   
"Well, for all we know I could've bumped into George anytime while we were at Diagon Alley or sometime during Hogwarts. It's is just my luck that we met sooner rather than later. So, where can I put this at?" I held up my bags.   
"Here," she pointed at an extra bed for me to use, "this is your bed. Before you end up asking anyway, George's room is across the hallway."   
"What makes you think I'd want to know-"   
"Don't even bother, me telling you is much easier then finding it yourself."   
"Thanks Ginny."   
"Want me to let you in on a little secret?"   
"Sure."   
"When I first met you, I knew that you and George would react like that. It was like this feeling inside that I had to introduce you two or I'd pay for it in the end."   
"Well for whatever reason that you did introduce us, thanks for doing it. I really like George. So, where's his room again?"   
"Across the hall."   
"Great, see you later. He has his own room right, he doesn't have to share with Fred or anyone right?"   
"He has it all to himself."   
"Wonderful."   
I left my stuff on the bed and opened the door then creped out. George was still standing in the hallway just like I left him. The silly boy is dumbstruck and by the look on his face he looks pretty into whatever he is thinking about, me, I hope.   
"Looks pretty intense." I interrupted his never-ending gaze.   
"Pardon?" He said after shaking his head to wake him up a bit.   
"I'm back from Ginny's room. We can do, whatever now."   
"Care for a tour of the house?"   
"I'd absolutely love one."   
He stretched out his arm and I took a hold of it and he lead me downstairs.   
"NO better place than the yard to start with." HE stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"You mean that your telling me that people actually throw these things?" I asked confusingly. 

George was telling me about how he and Fred always were stuck with de-gnoming the garden. At least he didn't demonstrate for me because that would be way too much for me. 

"Yeah, I'd show you but once you start you'll have to finish it and I'm not in the mood." 

I just smiled and nodded my head then followed him to the next part of the yard. 

"This is where we practice Quidditch during the holidays." 

"Ooh, Quidditch. You any good?" I asked. 

"Do birds have wings?" 

"Um, not all birds, the Kiwi is a type of bird but can't fly because it has no-" 

"Yes." 

"See how easy that was. I'm not too bad myself. I play keeper on the Ravenclaw team." 

"Care to play a bit?" 

"How could we, without a Chaser, we have no one to score points." 

I looked around and saw a few home made goal posts. George had left for a minute and came back with an old Quidditch set. 

"Have yourself a broom?" 

"Yeah I keep one in my pocket, don't worry it's shrunk. I always have it with me just incase there is that chance when you need to get away, and quick." I pulled out a small box from inside my cloak and took off the lid. Suddenly my broom was thrown out then it grew to it's normal size. 

"Wicked." George said shocked. once he came to he finished, "I'll be the chaser and you can be Keeper and well just worry about the Quaffle. Sound good?" 

"Yep, let's play." 

I mounted my broom and flew around a bit to get my flying legs on. George tossed me the Quaffle so he could get his broom. Finally he got into the air on his broom. 

"You've got a nice broom Cassara. What model is it?" 

"It's a ThunderStike 5000. My dad got it for me before he.." I trailed off. 

"You can tell me." he flew right up next to me. "It's all right." 

"Well see, my dad and mum are always gone for business reasons. I'm often home by myself for days and ever weeks before. I've gotten used to being alone. To make up for it, my dad was going to show me how to play Quidditch when a was younger but he never did." I paused to take myself down to the ground. "I taught myself the game out of sheer boredom. When my father finally did come home each time he had a new broom model. This was his last gift before he." I stopped. 

"What happened?" 

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I had never told anyone the truth about what had happened, not even Jessie. I decided that George was close enough to me that I could tell him. 

"See, he's an Aurora. A few weeks ago there was a Death Eater meeting that the Aurora's got inside information about. Most of the Aurora's survived, some died, and some were captured. My father was a part of those few who were captured. We haven't seen him." 

"I'm sorry Cas-" 

"Not like it matters to me anyway." I sucked in some air and tried to hold back the tears. "I never knew my father, so how could I miss him? My mum stays home now but all she does is cry. Depression has over swept her. I try to ignore all of her sobs and moan at night but sometimes it's hard. Miah takes care of her." 

"Miah?" 

"Miah is our maid. She has been the mother I never had. She took care of me and she did everything I asked." 

"Didn't your mum pick you up from the Leaky Cauldron?" 

"I lied. Miah came to pick me up. My mum hasn't left the house, let alone her bed for a few days now. I pitty her. She loved him so much that without him she feels empty and life-less. I know exactly how she feels." 

"How so?" 

"I've never loved someone before at all, George until-" I lowered my head and he stepped towards me more. 

He brought his hand to my chin and lifted my head to look him into his eyes, those deep green eyes that I longed for to look at everyday. 

"I understand." 

Then he wrapped his arms around my back and held me close to him showing how much he cared. I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want to leave. I rested my head against his chest and that is when tears started leaking out of my eyes. 

"I'm sorry George, I'm getting your shirt wet." I wiped my tears with my sleeve. 

"It's all right. Want to go inside?" 

"No I feel safer out here, in your arms." 

I felt him kiss the top of my head after I nestled it back on his chest. Pretty soon I had run out of tears and I just stood in his arms, fearing that if I left the security of them that I would start crying again. 

"Come on, let's go sit on the bench over there." He lead me to a bench close by that was near the garden. 

"Thanks George." 

"For what?" 

"For understanding and letting me get your shirt wet." I laughed a little trying to get rid of my sadness. 

"Anytime." 

"I really miss my mum, even though she's home, it isn't her. When I found out what had happened, I promised myself that I would never allow myself to truly love someone so I never had to experience a heart break like that. Yet, I'm afraid I'll have to break my promise. There is something, though I should say someone, that is keeping my heart saturated." 

"Who might that be?" He asked me. 

I looked him straight in the eyes, getting rid of all my sorrow and simply responded, "You." 

He smiled at me and I grinned back still looking in his eyes. He bent his face down towards mine and I moved mine to his. Our lips met in the middle. Again his lips with soft and smooth. They were so tender that I could feel my lips getting softer as we kissed. 

"Cassara," He started nervously after we finished our kiss. 

"Mmhmm?" I replied still hung up on him. 

"Want to be my girlfriend?" 

"Well who could refuse an offer like that?" 

"That a yes?" 

"Do birds fly?" I teased. 

"Yep!" 

We both started laughing at our pointless try for humor. I was now in a much better mood and I decided it make it better. I kissed him again just to prove that I wasn't kidding that I'd be his girlfriend. 

"On one condition." I remarked. 

"What is that?" 

"You'll show me the rest of your house." 

"GEORGE, DINNER'S READY!" Someone from inside called. 

"Of course," he promised, "but as soon as we are done with dinner." 

"Sounds like a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"No really Mrs. Weasley there's no need for seconds. I'm content thanks." I replied politely denying her offer for more food. 

"I'll take some more Mum." Ron pushed his plate towards the mashed potatoes. His face was dirty and he was chomping on a chicken leg. It was so disgusting that I found it funny. 

George had such a hectic life with so many siblings, six in all not including himself. It was just me at my house and of course Miah was always there. 

"Eat what you like dear, what you don't eat the boys sure will, they've all got one big appetite." 

I nodded as I looked at Ron, Fred, George, and even Mr. Weasley stuffing their faces. 

"They're growing boys, even Arthur here needs refueling." She continued. 

I smiled at Fred as he buttered a roll. He reluctantly smiled back then slowly ate the roll and I knew he was just trying to show polite table manners just in my presents. 

"So, Cassara is it? How long will you be staying?" Mr. Weasley asked me. 

"I'm not sure really, my Mum is sick right now and she doesn't mind me going anywhere. I don't think that she'll be up to taking me to King's Cross and I'll probably end up going there with my friend Jessie like every year." I answered. 

"Well Cassara dear, you're welcome to stay here and come with us to King's Cross. You can of course go ask your mother and say good-bye." 

"I'd love to!" I said a little too excitedly. 

"You can Floo back to your house tomorrow and ask her." 

"I'm sure she won't care." 

George looked sympathetically at me as if I had just lost my puppy. I didn't want him to feel sad for me because I just wanted him to cheer me up. 

"Would you please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." 

"Ginny, honey, be a dear and show Cassara to your bathroom." 

"Yes, Mum." 

Ginny and I both left the table and headed for the upstairs and towards Ginny's room. 

"So," I began, "you have your own bathroom?" 

"Yeah, it's not much but it gets me through life. So, what type of luxuries do you have at home?" 

"I practically have my own house. My parents are never home and well when they are, they aren't very socialable with me so I tend to myself." 

"And what would this house include?" 

"Um, an indoor swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, a private bathroom, walk through closets, a few kings size beds, about 4 master bedrooms and six guestrooms, 5 bathrooms and a cat named Misty." 

"Huh?" 

"oh never mind, Ginny would you care if I took a shower?" 

"No, be my quest." 

"Great, I brought my own towel," I pulled out a medium blue colored towel and showed her the initials, CD embroidered on the front, "I have my own personalized bathroom set of everything." 

"So, what else do you have, house elves?" 

"No, I don't believe in the enslavement of House Elves. Why?" 

"Well you have everything else I don't see why you don't have those too." 

"What are you talking about? I've had to live my whole life practically without any parents and no siblings what so ever. I was raised by my parents' maid! Look at you, you have 6 siblings whom all love you and a mother AND father who you get to see all the time. Did you know that neither of my parents were there when I had gotten my Hogwarts letter, nor did they take me to King's Cross my first year. I've had to go with my friend Jessie every friggin year. Now my mother is just lying in bed wasting away like some rock in the road." 

"I thought you said your mother was sick." 

"Ginny, she isn't sick, she is lifeless and somber. She has no reason to live for, not even me. She never loved me and I never had a mother figure to look up to. Miah was there when I started my period, not my mother. Miah was there when I had my first kiss, not my mother. Miah was there to teach me about the birds and the bees, not my mum or dad. Miah was there when I had my heart broken repeatedly over and over by my parents. I have no parents!" 

"I'm sorry Cassara, I had no idea." 

"No, you didn't. you were too busy worrying about your wonderful life. I'd give anything to have what you have. You wanna know why my mother just lays in her bed crying all day without eating, drinking, or bathing? It's because of my father. The great Aurora! At least he tried spending time with me and I can understand why he couldn't, because of work and capturing bands of Death Eaters. My father went to work one day and never came back. He was sent to capture some death eaters but he was taken by them and has yet to be found or heard of. My mother has been crying over him for a few weeks now. She's pitiful!" 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, I never realized how good i actually had it." 

Ginny was actually in tears and I was nowhere close to being over swept with sorrow. I was angry and needed to cool down so I just stepped into her bathroom and shut the door rather hardly. Before I went into the shower I could hear a conversation outside. It was between George and Ginny. 

"Where's she at?" He asked. 

"In the shower, why?" 

"I was going to show her the rest of the house." 

"Well, why can't I show her, she IS my friend." 

"So, she's my girlfriend." 

"Oh so you are more than just friends." 

"What's it to you Ginny? and why were you crying when I got in here." 

"I wasn't crying, my eyes were just watery." 

"Did she tell you?" 

"About her family you mean?" 

"Yeah, did she." 

"Yes, the poor dear. She's got such a rough life. It's a wonder how she'd ever love anyone or anything." 

"I know." 

"She told me what she loves, rather, who." 

"Go on." 

"She really loves her cat, Misty. Yeah and Miah was always like a mother to her." 

"I see." He said rather disappointed yet glad that I hadn't told Ginny about 'us'. 

"Don't worry George, I'm sure that she loves you too." 

"I know she does." 

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, soon you'll actually believe it." 

"Do you have something against us going out, Virginia?" 

"Nope, that was what I intentioned anyway." 

"Ginny, just tell her to come see me when she's finished her shower." 

"No prob brother dear. Now go away so I can get ready for bed." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

Then there were a few foot steps which disappeared. I went back to my shower and drowned away my sorrows and worries. I finished then dressed into my silk nightgown and put my bathrobe over it. 

As soon as I entered Ginny's room I noticed a dim light on and Ginny was reading on her bed. I gave her a nice cheesy grin and she smiled back. 

"George came to visit, wants you to go and talk to him. I'm sure that is exactly what you'll be doing." She told me. 

I picked up a pillow off of my bed and tossed it at her. 

"Silly girl, you shouldn't be thinking like that. Did he say where to meet him?" I joked. 

"Uh, his bedroom I suppose. Just knock on his door before you enter." 

"Right!" 

I exited Ginny's room and headed straight until I came upon a door and I pounded my fist lightly on the door. The door opened and a figure slid outside. 

"Cassara, done with your shower?" 

"Yeah, Ginny said you wanted to talk to me." 

"Step into my office." He kidded, "um, just give me a second to pick up a bit." I heard his quietly chant the cleaning spell then he returned back to the door, "come on in." 

His room was a greenish color and that is about it, plain and simple. 

"George, I'd just like to let you know, that if there is one person that I would say that I'm in love with, is you. I have such strong feelings for you and I know that we just met but for once I'm trusting my heart." 

He interrupted my blabbering on and on by grabbing my chin and pulling me to him and kissing me. He has such a way with words. I didn't want to leave the safe place of his lips but I did. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I whispered. 

"I do now that I've met you." He replied and kissed me again this time more passionately. 

Even though I knew we were rushing things a bit, I happily invited his incoming tongue into my mouth. This made me even more cheerful so I moved my tongue and slid it into his mouth. Finally we stopped and I decided that it was enough for tonight and that I should go to bed soon. 

"I'd better go." 

"See you tomorrow." 

"If you want George, you can come over when I get my stuff for Hogwarts, I'll show you around and maybe we could stay there for awhile, all by ourselves, well except for my mum but I ignore her. Miah will be too busy taking care of Mum." 

"That'd be terrific.." 

"Great," I kissed him one last time then gave him a hug. I started to leave when he stopped me. 

"Cassara." 

"Yes?" 

"I love you too." 

I exited the room still thinking of his words, 'I love you too' . The words lingered on my lips as I repeated it over and over to myself. When I re-entered Ginny's room I plopped onto my bed and began to dream, I began to dream about George.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
"So, you want to come with me to get my stuff?" I asked George after we ate breakfast.   
"I'd love to see your house." He responded.   
"Marvelous, just don't go through my panties drawer or I'll go through yours!"   
"Darn, you caught me. I guess I'll just have to read your diary."   
"Who said I have a diary?"   
"All girls have diaries, it's like some rule of law."   
"Well that doesn't mean that you can read it. It's mostly about you anyways and I'm sure that you all ready know everything that you possibly can about you."   
"Well, I've never seen my butt, I'd like to know what you think about that." He said while trying to turn his neck to see if he could get a glimpse of his backside.   
"Want me to check it out?" I teased.   
"Don't mind if you do."   
"George I'm not going to intentionally look at your butt, but to give you a little boost in your self-confidents, you have a very nice butt. And yes, I would enjoy giving it a little squeeze." I giggled.   
"Thanks you. Care for an analysis on yours?"   
"Nah, I think one scientific experiment is good for today, but thanks for asking."   
"All right." He drooped his head as if he were disappointed.   
"Oh, cheer up. I'm sure that you'll have other chances. Now that I can promise."   
"Good. Care to step first into the fireplace."   
"Sure. 'Dylan Decor'" I yelled after I grabbed a fist full of floo-powder and stepped into the fireplace.   


• • •   
  
"Just give me about five more minutes to get my stuff all together." I explained to George while I shoved stuff in my trunk.   
"Need any help?" He asked as he wrap his arms from behind me, around my shoulders.   
"No it's fine. All I have to do is toss in a few ties and I'll be ready."   
He walked over to the side of my bed and plopped down so he was lying on his back with his arms under his head.   
"You're bed is so comfortable, how can you stand that cot in Ginny's room?" He asked.   
"It's easy when I dream about you." I answered.   
I slammed my trunk shut and looked into his intense green eyes. He was now leaning on his elbows. After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's gazes, he beckoned me over to him. I climbed onto my bed and pressed myself to him and allowed his welcoming arm around my shoulder. As I placed my head onto his chest, I breathed with him, so our inhaling and exhaling was in unison. I wished that we could stay like this forever, and never leave each other.   
"If only life were this simple." He breathed soothingly.   
"Maybe someday it will." I replied into his shirt.   
His kissed my temple and squeezed me closer as if he were insuring that one day it would be this blissful. His hand lightly combed through my hair and I clenched his body in my arms. I could barely notice my eyelids drooping as I fell into a peaceful slumber. I woke up to George kissing my neck gently. AS his lips graced the curve of my neck I slowly awoke from my sleep.   
"George, how long have we been here?" I asked still a bit groggy.   
"Not long enough," he kissed again, "Only about 30 minutes."   
"So you've been watching me sleep?" I sat up and leaned against the head of my bed.   
"Yep."   
"Well you're a real poet on words today."   
"I'm glad you noticed."   
"We should really be getting back, I'm sure your Mum is worried about us." I glanced at my watch.   
"Don't worry about it. We can go back whenever we want to." He pulled me back into a laying position and brushed his lips onto mine.   
This kiss was different from or others because this time his tongue found its way into my mouth and I happily allowed it in. I pulled him even closer to me and started kissing his earlobe. He again started kissing my neck luring me to his body, making me want him more and more than ever before. His touch was soft and welcoming. His lips were tender and soothing. How could I resist? I caved in and wanted us to be one for at least one second of my life. He loves me and I god knows I love him. George kissed me again concealing our love.   
"George, I love you." I said in his ear.   
"I love you, nothing will ever come between us. Always know that no matter what will ever happen that you love me and I love you. That's how it will always be." He looked sternly into my eyes, his eyes full of longing and promise.   
"I know." Again we kissed then returned to just lying in each others arms.   
After a few more minutes I finally sat up and rolled off my bed. George did the same and pulled my trunk off the end of my bed.  
"Is this everything?" He looked at me sincerely while placing down my trunk.   
"Yes, all I want and need is with me." I picked up the cage for my owl off of my desk.   
"Care to go back to my house then?"   
"Just give me a minute to do one last thing, then I'll be ready."   
I set my cage on the trunk and stepped in front of George. He was only a few inches taller than me but tall enough to where I needed to look up at him. My arms seem to automatically find their way to his neck and his came to my waist. I started to strain my head towards his until our lips met. We shared another passionate kiss until I broke away and went back to my desk and gabbed a few more things.   
"Now," I explained, "I'm ready to go back to your house." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
"There's an empty compartment here." I lead George into a comparment.   
After he passed through the door he slammed the door behind him. George pressed me up against the wall breathing rather quickly. His lips met mine and I kissed back letting myself go. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door of the compartment. We abruptingly broke and I swung open the door.   
"What do you want?" I opened the door after I angrily spoke.   
"Thanks for the pleasant welcome." Jessie joked, "Busy?" she glanced at George who was now sitting down.   
"Not any more." I spoke through clenched teeth.   
"Have you seen Fred anywhere?"   
"Yes, he is in the comartment across from here. Now will you please leave?"   
"Fine, I just wanted to make sure you got here ok and now that I have I'll just leave."   
"Thank you." I shut the door after her. "Where were we?" I slid to the seat mext to George clasping my arms around his neck.   
"Not as far as we should've been." He teased.   
I locked my lips with his and slid in my tongue then moved my arms down his side. My hands slid under his shirt and I pushed him down so he was laying on the seat. No matter how much I wanted him, I couldn't. It wasn't right, at least not here. I rather be like we were that night in my bedroom. I didn't want some spur of the moment fling so I stopped. I stood up and sat on the other side of the comartment. I brushed my hand through my hair, trying to straighten it.   
"You're right." He started, "This isn't the right place to be doing this. We shouldn't cave into our sexual cravings."   
"You felt that way to, huh?" I stood up and walked towards him, "When we do George I want it to be some place memorable, not some compartment on the Hogwarts Express."   
George wrapped me in his arms and I enjoyed his understanding. I gave him another kiss on the cheek and then sat down, opened my sketch book from inside my bag and began to draw.   
"What are you drawing?" George leaned in to see my picture but I blocked his view of it before he could see.   
"Everything I can see. All my emotioons mixed in one final product." I explained.   
"Can I see?"   
"When I'm done I'll let you see."   
With that George leaned backwards and closed his eyes. I could tell he was thinking, maybe about life ingeneral, or perhaps the future, maybe even me. I just continued drawing but I couldn't get it right at all so I put it aside for later.   
"Done?" George raised his eye brow at me.   
"Nah, it still needs a lot of work. I'm gonna nap, will you wake me up when we get about 30 minutes from Hogwarts?" I asked George then yawned slightly.   
"Yes I will."   
I leaned backwards and my head was in George's lap. He stroked my hair lightly trying to help me sleep. For some reason I wasn't as tired as I thought. I layed there with my eyes shut and I just thought about everything that occured to me this summer. First my father goes missing and my mother goes into depression. At one point my life was a bottomless hole of which I kept dropping pointlessly downward. That was until I met George, whom brought me back to the surface and even into the clouds. Maybe this is what love was supposed to be like. You feel as if you are higher than everyone and nothing can bring you down.   
I seemed to be more tired than I expected because soon I was fast asleep. What seemed like minutes later I was awoken by the hushed conversation in the corner of the compartment. Right away I recognized George but it took me awhile to figure out who he was talking to. Then it hit me, Alicia Spinet, his ex-girlfriend was in our compartment. No! I was scolding myself for the thoughts that came into my head. What if he wasn't over her? No! He loves me I know he does. I hated myself for thinking he would betray me.   
"I still love you George." Aliciasaid above a whisper.   
"Alicia, you broke up with me. Obviously you don't." George remarked.   
Good he won't give in I know he won't. But what about Alicia who knows what she'll do.   
"Please George give me another chance." She pleased.   
"I all ready found my-" but Alicia cut him off and kissed him.   
It was not just a good-bye kiss that I wouldn't of minded but it was a full blow kiss. I was shocked because George didn't pull back. I ran, I shot up and sprinted down the hallway on the verge of tears. George stepped out of the compartment calling my name but I blocked hiim out of my mind. He had just kissed he ex-girlfriend right infront of me. I slowly stopped and tears were all ready streaming out of my eyes. George caught up with me with a concerned and hurt look. I stared him right in the eyes yet it was blury.   
"Don't even talk to me!" I snapped as he opened his mouth to talk.   
"Just listen to what I have to say." He pleaded almost in tears himself.   
"I'm not dense George, I was sitting right there watching you. Why did you just stand there allowing her to kiss you like that?"   
"You didn't see the whole thing did you?"   
"I saw enough."   
"She put a leg stiffening spell on me, Cassara. I couldn't move if my life depended on it, if you depended on it." He looked depp into my eyes.   
Truth, I had to except it. His eyes were so sincere that I melted. I burst into even more tears and clasped my arms around his neck. my lips touched his skin until finally our lips met. I backed away just a few inches. There was something I needed to know.   
"How is it that you could come chase me after I left?" I questioned.   
"Alicia, she said the countercurse right as you left, I'm surprised that you didn't notice." He explained.   
I kissed him again and practically lept back into his arms.   
"I love you," he reassured, "and I'd never do anything to cause you pain."   
"Oh George, I'm so sorry I ever thought you would do anything like this. I love you!"   
"Come on, let's go back to the compartment and get settled back down. It's been a rough ride but we'll be just fine. Come on we're only about an hour away."   
George nestled his arm around my shoulder and I, my head into his. Before we started walking back he took his other hand and whipped a tear from my eye. His touch made me feel all the much happier and I floated down the isle way. Finally we got back to our little compartment and sat onto a seat rather close.   
"Want an every flavor bean?" he pushed a box in front of me.   
"I will, but if I get a gross flavor like vomit, you have to give me a nice long kiss and tongue is not excluded." I grabbed a bean out of the box then placed it in my mouth. Darn it, chocolate.   
"What flavor?" He asked.   
"Chocolate." I sighed   
He bent in and kissed me trying to getr some flavor of the bean from my mouth.   
"What was that for?" I asked after he leaned back and licked his lips.   
"Mmmm, hey if I have to have some nasty flavors I want some delicious ones too. My turn now... Ah, peppermint." I kissed him again trying to find any hint of peppermint. I finally broke away.   
"Mmmm, now I taste of Chocolate peppermint." I laughed and grabbed another bean, yuck, black pepper.   
"What flavor is it?" I didn't answer instead I kissed him. At first it was fine but then he backed away and coughed and grabbed his neck.   
"You could kill someone when you do that!" HE said exasperated.   
"Was it not delightful?"   
"With you here of course it is." He kissed me again. Suddenly there was an announcement over the speaker system announce 10 minutes until we arrived at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
I stepped back into the compartment once I aknowlegded that George was finished changing. He smiled as I shut the door behind me. Just that smile alone had me hooked and I was being reeled in towards him.   
"Nice outfit." I teased him.   
"Don't I just look smashing?" he twirled around in a jokingly matter.   
"Well duh!"   
"What about you, where's your sexy blue robes?"   
"I haven't gotten them on yet. If you'd just show yourself out until I . . ." I tailed off because he plopped onto the seat and wouldn't budge,"Exactly how am I supposed to change with you watching me?" I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an answer.   
"One sleeve at a time." he said in a serious tone.   
"You've got to be kidding. I am not going to strip for you!"   
"You wouldn't have to do it by yourself, I'll help of course."   
"George Wealsey what would your parents say?"   
"Depends which one you ask. My dad probably something like " 'at a boy." but my mum would probably backhand me or-"   
"Uh," I playfully hit him in the shoulder, "don't talk about your mum like that."   
"In my opinion, I'd rather just stick with my dad's advice." He pulled me more closer to him so his warmth was now shared with mine.   
"George, now isn't the time for snogging. I really need to change." I spoke into his ear.   
"Anytime is good for snogging. . . Except around my parents." he added then leaned in to kiss me until I placed my finger up to his puckered lips.   
"Just let me change, there will be plenty of time for this later." I kissed him to insure the deal, "Now please just leave for at least 5 minutes. I'll get you once I am fully clothed."   
"Darn," I heard him mutter silently.   
"They are only layers George, simple enough to take off." I half-joked, "Now leave before I push you out of the door."   
"At least it 's some form of physical contact"   
"Just get!" I said shooing him out of the compartment.   
"A little tempermental aren't you? All you had to do was ask."   
I quickly shut the door after him and locked the door so he wasn't temped to 'accidently' walk in. Soon enough I was changed into my Ravenclaw robes then let George back in. I was about to call George back in but he placed his hand over my mouth.   
"Shhh, there's something you should see." He pulled me behind him until we were in front of a compartment, "Look in the window."   
What I saw was quite strange and yet vaguely funny.   
"Oh my gosh!" I practically screetched.   
"Aren't they cute?" George mocked my high voice.   
"I knew it, I knew it I knew it!!! Ever since he stepped through my fireplace she was gaa-gaa for him, the silly girl. George your brother is such a git!"   
"Thanks for noticing. Now that you know, want to go back into our compartment?" He winked at me.   
" I guess that a nce comfortable spot in the compartment would be rather refreshing."   
"You know what?"   
"Huh?"   
"I just had a better plan, why don't we interupt them and then rub it in. . . As you can tell I love getting dirt on Fred."   
"Ugh, Jessie isn't dirt! She's sand, geez get it right," george just stared at me, "I'm kidding idiot."   
"Well isn't great to know you're dating an idiot?"   
"Well I'm sure what you lack in brains will show up elsewhere, in a different category."   
"I only hope." he chuckled then knocked on the door into their compartment.   
Suddenly aware that someone was outside, the two broke like an egg against the pavement.   
"Wow you two are quite pathetic." George said through the slightly opened door as he pushed it open enough to walk in, "Just snog it's not as if we care."   
"Yeah," I defended, "we've gone it enough, there is no point to stop because of us."   
Then they went back to snogging, just like that. So George and I decided to go back to our compartment and I went right to my trunk.   
"What are you searching for?" George asked me.   
"Nothing." I backed away from my trunk.   
"Are you hiding something from me?" He leaned in over my stuff.   
"No." I turned around and grabbed his wrists, "what would I need to hid from you?" I kissed him.   
"Let me see."   
"There is nothing. . . that concerns you in there."   
"Fine, don't show me. I'll find out sooner or later."   
"You're right, you will now just stop snooping around."   
"Yes ma'am."   
"Now go sit like a good boy."   
"Can I have a cookie?"   
"Nope, but I know something else you can have." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him.   
"WE ARE NOW ARRIVING THE HOGWARTS STATION! ALL STUDENTS MUST EVACUATE THE TRIAN WITHIN FIVE MINUTES!"   
"Isn't that our luck? We'll just have to continue this after the feast or maybe tomorrow." I kissed George again and walked towards the door.   
"Well aren't you going to sit with me in a carriage?" George gave me his saddest puppy dog eyes, which were quite pathetic.   
"George, I do have friends that I haven't seen for who knows how long." I really didn't want to leave him but I had some friends to catch up with, "Look at the bright side, I spent the whole day with you. No, I just spent the whole week with you, give me a few hour break."   
"Fine, I'll let you go off with your friends. I have a brother to discuss with." George replied.   
"See you around Hogwarts George."   
"You better."   
I walked out of the compartment and ran right into Jessie. She looked overly happy. I wonder if I'm the only one who notices the mile wide grin on her face. I imagine that that is how I look when ever I'm with George.   



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
I sat on the Ravenclaw Common Room couch quite intrigued with my Transfiguration book. After a few minutes of peace, everyone was in bed by now being 11, I felt the icy cold pain of eyes burning into my skin. Realizing that I was no longer alone I placed a paper inside my book and looked around me. Nobody was to be seen. My eyes lingered cautiously at every dark corner and every shadow. A flash of golden blonde locks caught my gaze. Icy blue eyes were hidden in the shadow. He swiftly crept toward where I was at in the Common Room. Egan was one of those guys who all girls want no matter what their status is. Even I couldn't help swooning over him. He was fit and a total hotty. I had always crushed on him since I met him in our first year but he just over-looked me like he over-looked a speck of dust on the floor. I'd always kept my heart open for a guy like him until I met George, someone much better. Over the years Egan started noticing more about me. Now in my last year at Hogwarts, I was wondering how much his feelings for had grown.   
"Sara, I see you're doing well." He soothed into the atmosphere.   
"Young," I said coldly trying not to look into his deep eyes.   
"Could you please elaborate to me why you choose to call me by my last name? We should e far from enemies."   
"You ignored me all of my Hogwarts career and now you want to talk. Who do you think you are coming up to me and calling me Sara? You have no right."   
"You miscomprehended my intentions. Never did I want you feel neglected. I was simply afraid to show you my emotions."   
He's always like this, using his mature vocabulary to attract girls. Of course, as a Raveclaw I understood everything and found it nowhere near profounding.   
"Please just leave me alone." I stood up and headed toward my dorm.   
Egan gently grabbed my arm, his skin warming mine on the spot. Before I knew it he had pulled me into his arms, my face only centimeters away from his. His minty breath bit my nose and I slowing inhaled the aroma of his sexy cologne. Some how he got me to look into his eyes and I was stuck against my will. Hypnotized helplessly in his power. Without knowing it, my arms slipped up his sides then to his neck. His hands caressed my cheeks as he bent in allowing his lips to explore my face. From my cheeks, my chin, then finally my mouth. I tried everything to back away but I surprisingly wanted him like I always had. No! I couldn't do this to George, or to myself. I loved George, I love George, I corrected myself.   
Finally I got my lips away from his and got him to stop.   
"What the hell are you trying to do to me Young?" I exasperated.   
"Is this not what you desire?" He questioned me still with his arms around me.   
"Not with you!" I smacked his arm down.   
"Do you believe that a Weasley can quench your cravings and satisfy you as well as I can?" He laughed coldly.   
"Nothing you do to me would be considered anything near pleasure. I'm warning you to stay away from me."   
"What? Are you going to sick your brave Gryffindor boyfriend on me?"   
"I can fight my own battles and if you dare try that again I swear to you that I will not go easy. You don't think my years studying in the library were pointless do you? Boy, I could cast so many spells on you that you'd never fathom about. Now leave me be!" I screamed at him and rushed up the stairs with tears starting to form in my eyes.   
I tried to blink them back but eventually there were too many to hold in.   
We had an odd number of girls in our year so I was in a room with just me and Jessie. There were 3 extra beds in our dorm incase of a transfer student.   
I rushed into the room and practically flew onto the closest bed which woke up Jessie. Quickly pulling off her night fold, she hurried to my bed.   
"What's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern.   
"Can you please just go get George for me? Tell him that I need him. give him the password and please hurry." I mumbled into my pillow and then closed the curtains around my four-poster.   
Tears streamed down the sides of my cheeks and I magically changed myself into my nightgown. Minutes seems like centuries until finally I heard the door be pushed open.   
"Cassara," George said lightly, heading in my direction.   
I slipped open the curtain and beckoned George over.   
"Thanks Jessie, would you mind going into the Common Room for awhile so George and I can talk?" I whispered with my sore throat from crying.   
"Yeah sure." She walked out of the room leaving me with George.   
"What's wrong?" he climbed onto my bed and sat Indian Style on the end.   
"Everything. George I wish so much that you and I were in the same house and that we had more classes." I sobbed.   
"Come here," he welcomed me into his arms, "Did something happen today that bothered you?"   
"Yes. You know Egan Young? Yes well he starting hitting on me and flirting with me. Then out of nowhere he started kissing me. I couldn't get away it was like I was frozen. George I'm sorry I tried to get away and I did. You can look on the bright side, he didn't have enough time to stick his tongue in my mouth, that's a plus." I confessed.   
"When did this happen?"   
"Like half an hour ago. I was sitting in the Common Room reading by myself then he came out here and started kissing me. George I hope you know that there is nobody I rather kiss than you."   
"What's holding you back then?"   
I moved closer to him and pressed my lips to his, kissing him passionately. There was definitely a difference between a kiss with George then with Egan. Egan's were pitiful and missed longing. George's were full of love and had me wanting more.   
George's hand moved up and down the back of my night gown searching for the clasp that separated the two of us from merging. We would become one for a few breath taking moments. Again I felt inexperienced and not ready for this sort of commitment to someone. Though I loved George, I still wasn't that dedicated to him. Before he got any clothes off of me, which he almost had I stopped him.   
"George no, not here, not Hogwarts. We can snog, yes but sex is off limits. I'm sorry I jst rather wait til we graduate and can support any decision we make. What if something goes wrong and I end up pregnant? I'd never forgive myself plus I'd have to go around Hogwarts about 30 pounds heavier and I want to fit into my graduation dress robes." I stated to him.   
"One again you're right. Though I feel that sex is just a way to show that I love you, to give myself to you and nobody else. But not until we are both comfortable with it and yes after Hogwarts would be best." He said simply.   
"Thank you for understanding George. I love you so much that I don't want anything that we do to ruin our relationship."   
"Ditto."   
"Some day George, we'll have our own little house, with our own room, and our own bed. We don't want to soil the schools beds."   
"Sounds like a good plan to me. Or of course we could just use your bed during Christmas break."   
"We'll see. Don't get your hopes up just yet though."   
"We'll just have to wait and see where time brings us."   
I quickly sat up on my bed, remembering that Jessie was still waiting for us to finish talking. I kissed George again then got up.   
"I don't want you to leave George but I'm sure that Jessie wants someplace to sleep." I began pushing him out of my room.   
"That's all right, I've got some business to attend to." He smirked.   
"Oh no, don't hurt Egan, it's not his fault he's arrogant I mean come on, he is like a male veela or something. If he does anything again then I'll take care of it myself. I don't want you getting in the middle of this."   
"Fine, but one more time then his hide is mine."   
"Aww, you're threatening on the behalf of me, I feel so loved. Now leave and tell Jessie that she can come back up."   
"Then how about I come back up with her? You've got three extra beds, nobody will know."   
"Don't you think that the boys in your dorm will notice you missing?"   
"Right, well I'll go but I will see you tomorrow if it means in a form of stalking."   
"Well what classes did you sign up for?"   
"Like all the easy ones that I can take."   
"Oh well we'll just have to find out what we have together tomorrow at breakfast now won't we?"   
"Until then." He kissed me one last time and then left out of the door.   
I sprinted to my bed and pulled the curtains around me to avoid any conversation that might occur with Jessie. I wasn't in the mood for answering questions just now.   
Minutes passed and I still didn't hear the door open or close and soon I was asleep. I wonder what Jessie was up to then fell into a peaceful slumber, that was until dreams started. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
_I lingered down a darken hall searching for any sign of light. There were no signs of humanity. I could see myself as if I was watching a movie. Every turn and every mistake I made I could see but I couldn't warn myself to do otherwise. A hooded figure lurked in another hallway trying to find something. I wanted to exclaim to myself to run or do something to get away but I couldn't. Soon he was walking behind me but I couldn't sense his presence at all. He was practically stepping on the scruff of my robes. Surprisingly, the closer he got the slower I walked. He was not almost on top of my dragging robes but he sort of hovered above the ground. His hand reached forward and clasped onto my mouth preventing me from screaming in horror. I could sense the texture of his hand on my mouth, which was warm and familiar unlike what I thought it would feel, cold and rough. He led me into an empty room, or was it a dungeon of some sort? I couldn't tell with the dim light shining in the center. I tried to remember back to where I had felt this hand before. Suddenly it hit me like a ball finally coming in contact with a bat.   
"Don't be afraid," he cooed in a disguised voice into my ear.   
I nodded, insuring him that I knew who he was. I forced my lips to press against each one of his fingers, kissing them like I had when I had first met him. Quickly he spun me around so I was now facing him. Gently I placed my hands on the end of his hood, carefully pulling it down to reveal his ginger hair and marvelous eyes.   
"You're a death eater?" The words uncontrollably slipped out of my mouth . . . _  
  
I woke up, quickly sitting up like it was a reflex made purposely for just waking up. Sweat drizzled down the side of my face. Why did my dream seem so real that I woke up scared? Where was I that I felt that scared and better yet why was George there, hopefully only disguised like a death eater?   
I had no answers and my questions were too vague to ask. I only hope that soon I'll find out what this all meant.   
  
• • •   
  
George greeted me on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast, I hadn't fallen back asleep and as much as I tried, no make-up could cover up those bags. Though, what made me feel better was when I saw the mile-wide smile on George's face when he saw me. My heart fluttered weightlessly in my chest as he pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm protectively around me.   
"Are you feeling all right?" George questioned me after watching me yawn a few times.   
"Yeah, I'm all right I just needed to catch some more Z's last night then I did. I'll be fine." I replied.   
He gently kissed my temple and I sighed deeply, enjoying his presence. Somehow being around him soothed me and there was no possible way that George could become a death eater. Never! I mean his father works for the Ministry and George was not the type to disobey his father.   
"Come on, the sooner we get to the Great Hall the quicker we find out which classes we have together." He rushed me.   
"Or, the sooner I get even more depressed because I don't have any classes with you." I answered.   
"That can also be a good thing."   
"How so?"   
"Well the less time we are together during the day, the more we'll want to see each other at night."   
"You have a way in making all outcomes good don't you?"   
"Anything that has you involved has gotta be good."   
"Don't be so sure," I said below a whisper.   
"What was that?"   
"Nothing, let's just go to our tables. I'm a prefect this year, did you know that?"   
"Oh, even better. We now have an excuse for being out late. Wonderful. Why not Head Girl?"   
"George, I may be smart but there is no way that I'd want to be stuck as head girl."   
"Wouldn't you get your own room though?" He asked mischievously.   
"It's not like I don't all ready, Jesse will leave if I asked her to. For all we care you could sleep in one of the extra beds."   
"That's not exactly where I'd want to sleep."   
"Well I'm not going to let you in my bed."   
"Then I'll just have to get you into mine. Or perhaps one of the extra ones if you are worried about soiling your sheets." 

"That wasn't exactly why I was detesting it, George."   
"Still putting out till vacation I see."   
"Well, it'll be a nice Christmas present wouldn't it?" 

"Have you ever heard of 'early gifts'?" 

"Have you ever heard of, 'Don't open till Christmas'?"   
"Are you going to wrap yourself up then?"   
"Maybe a bow but I can't make any promises."   
"As long as the bow is sexy then I am satisfied."   
"Oh, so if I didn't wear a bow then you wouldn't want me?"   
"Seems that way."   
"Ugh, you. . . guy!"   
"Is that supposed to be an insult."   
"If someone called me a guy I'd certainly take it personally."   
"You just love giving me chances for insults don't you?"   
"You'd insult your own girlfriend?"   
"Of course not. There are many other things that I rather do to my girlfriend than insult her."   
"Like what?" I stood right in front of George and he bent his head near mine.   
"It's a good thing that you can't read my mind."   
"What makes you so certain I can't?"   
Before answering he leaned in further and placed his lips onto mine. This was a different kind of kiss, for one it was more exhilarating and I'm pretty sure it was more passionate due to the fact of knowing his that his Mum couldn't walk in on us. The only people who could were his siblings and we've all ready snogged in front of them.   
I backed away, "What not afraid anymore now that your Mum can't come walk in on us?"   
"Yes, that is one of the reasons."   
"So, there are more? What just trying to soften me up just so I will go to bed with you?"   
"Not exactly, I always pictured that you'd take me into bed with you." He smirked.   
"Understandable, but George, keep your mind out of the bed. We've only been dating what not even two weeks? Sex can wait."   
He sarcastically clutched a hand to his chest as if I broke his heart. I frowned at him.   
"Oh, ease up. When we're ready," His kissed my cheek.   
"Sounds like a plan."   
He paused for a minute and took a long breath, "Ok, I'm ready."   
"Me too," I admitted, "but look at that, time for breakfast, isn't that just a shame? The only time I'm ready, we've got duties to fulfill."   
This time he looked serious, "Don't even joke like that," Then he burst into a fit of chuckles.   
"I'm glad you find it amusing but you seriously just scared the dung out of me; your face was so sincere."   
"My work here is done."   
"Oh, on the contrary George, you haven't DONE anything here."   
"You mean, yet. Again, when we're ready. Until that day, I bid you farewell." He mockingly bowed to me and I giggled.   
I have a feeling that he won't be waiting long. I actually did feel ready to give myself to him but I felt that he wasn't completely ready but was only being a typical guy.   
George wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked together until we got to the doors of the great hall, I went towards Ravenclaw, and George went to the Gryffindor table. I sat so I was facing towards to Gryffindor table instead of the Slytherin. Pretty soon Jesse who, I didn't notice, walked to the Great Hall with Fred joined me.   
"What happened to you last night? You never came back." I was concerned.   
"I . . . err . . . took a little detour on the way back and never found my way." She was hiding something.   
"You were with Fred weren't you? I hope you guys make sure you know what you are getting into. Be careful."   
"Us be careful, what about you two. I'm suprized you haven't gotten him in bed yet, he is crazy about you but you've got this wall around your body protecting you from him, why?"   
"He has been in my bed it just didn't get that far," I sighed, "I love George and I'm ready to go as far as he wants but I don't think he is. Odd isn't it? How about you and Fred? How's the good ole Gryffindor bed?"   
"I wouldn't know."   
"What?"   
"We were on the common room couch."   
"Oh God, Jesse, don't tell me you two . . . did it on the couch in the common room!"   
"No! Of course not. Not quite at least."   
"You two going out yet?"   
"Err . . . he hasn't exactly asked me. He doesn't have as good of a way with words like George does."   
"Maybe you should ask him then."   
Now she sighed, "You are right," She looked towards Fred then back to me, now realizing the bags under my eyes, "What the hell happened to you?"   
"Insomnia, I couldn't sleep, not after that bloody dream I had. It kept me thinking throughout the whole night."   
"Tell me about it."   
I explained my dream to Jesse, not letting anyone else hear our conversation. She looked at me with a struck of horror on her face.   
"You mean, George was a death eater?"   
"I'm not sure, he never answered because by the time I asked I woke up. For all I know he was undercover or something."   
"Have you ever had your dreams come true?"   
"No, maybe once but like I had to use the restroom then all of a sudden I wake up needing to urinate."   
"I guess there is a first time for everything."   
"Are you implying that I could be predicting the future? Where's Treleway when you need her?" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Three classes, that's it, out of what seems like 20. I know I am exagerating a bit but that is the price I get for being a prefect, I have more responsibilites. What will I do without George in all my classes? 

"Meet him at night," George said into my ear. 

"Pardon?" I was flabbergasted. 

"Since we have only three classes together, meet me at night. You are a prefect, there's no point in wasting the privelages." 

"I think that I might just have to do that. Night has always been my prime sorce of fun." 

"Really, mine too." 

"I hope not in the way that I am thinking." 

"Pranking, Fred and I always pulled off pranks and scavenged the kitchen at night," he sighed, "Those were the good ol' days." 

"What about the new days?" I pouted. 

"Of course, sneaking into your dorm at nght is plenty of fun." 

"Oh, so the risk of getting caught is more exhilarating then what you do with me." 

"I didn't say that, nor did I imply it. You are the whole reason I sneak out." 

"Well you know, with me being a prefect you wont have to sneak out. I can just come get you. I do know the passwords, we come up with them remember. Speaking of passwords, I'll give you a list for the whole week. That way you can just come in. You know where I sleep, come visit me sometime." 

"Can do. Say, tonight." 

"Sounds like a date." 

"No, sounds like a make-out party." 

"Same thing. So, have plans this weekend?" 

"Well, Fred and I were going to check out some shops for sale at Hogsmeade, for a location for our joke shop. All though, if you want to do a little walking around I can push back a week or two. There's no rush, we have until the end of the year to find a place. I'm looking for a place where there is sort of like an apartment above so I can live over the shop." 

"Sounds wonderful, you've got your future planned but aren't you going to have some sort of back up job, or main job and hire people for your shop? I mean you two can make the pranks and jokes but more than 60% of all small businesses fail. Not saying that yours will but what will you do if it does?" 

"Come live with you?" 

"Oh . . ." 

"What?" 

"Well I figured that we'd be living together all ready though I don't want to give up my house. It's officially mine when I graduate Hogwarts. Picture it George, that whole house, mine!" 

"Sounds great," He sounded a bit unsure. 

"There is something you want to be isn't there, other than pranks and jokes." 

"Yeah . . . I've sort of want to become an Aurora, in the Ministry." 

This sent chills down my back, I didn't even want to think about George becoming an Aurora, ending up like my father. 

"Oh," tears welled up in my eyes, it was hard to keep them hidden. 

"Oh, Cassara, I'm sorry for bringing it up," he brought me into his arms, "This is why I want to just have the joke shop, I hate seeing you cry and to see you sad. Calm down, it'll be all right." now he cradled me and we swayed back and forth. 

George wiped my eyes with the tips of his fingers gently. Too many memories of that horrid night brought me crashing back into my slippers, standing in the hallway watching as my mum received the terrifying information. 

The door bell rang, implying that someone was here. Who would come visit this late at night? Tify, our house elf answered the door and I sneaked down to the second floor once Mum had reached the door. I couldn't see who it was but he said something and Mum buried her chest in his shoulder, crying the sobs that have yet to end. He patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, I recognize him from the Ministry, his robes had the sacred crest. Miah had now woken up and walked toward Mum, pulling her up the stairs. I ran to the linen closet and listened to my Mum's gibberish. 

"He can't be! No, it's not possible!" She mumbled into her hands as Miah led to her bedroom. 

It wasn't until I found out what happened, that I realized Mum would never be out of bed. 

Again, I thought about why she was in there. She was crying over losing her love but worse, not knowing if he was dead or alive, in pain or suffering. I winced to think that could ever happen to me. I didn't want to be like my mum, she was foolish in loving someone so much. Now I was coming just like her, falling for a guy that I could lose anytime. I had to stop before I lost him completely, maybe by that time we would be just acquaintances and friends. We'd never lose our love. 

"George, I can't do this." I muttered after backing away from him. 

"What?" He looked so confused. 

"I don't want to end up like her." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I can't see you anymore." 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to get my heart broken, I've seen it happen and I don't want to feel that much pain." 

"Cassara, you aren't making any sense. Why would you give up something like this? You're causing yourself more pain with longing for someone with you. It's better to know that you once loved, then to say you gave up love so you'd never feel hurt." 

"I've just seen so much pain in my mother and I don't want to end up like that." 

"I love you and you know how much pain I'm feeling now, knowing that I can't love you quite as much because you don't want to be with me." 

"It's not that I don't want to be with you George," 

"Just promise me you'll think about this, you tell me your decision tonight." 

I just nodded trying to hold back more tears. I saw hurt in George and much anger. I don't think I can stand him angry at me or hurt by me. Maybe I should've thought of what he would feel too. 

He stormed off towards his first class, which thankfully wasn't shared with me. I headed towards Transfiguration that I had doubled with Slytherins. They didn't bug me much but I had a feeling I was going to be hassled for dating a Gryffindor. Wait, I was no longer going ot with George. Now it sunk in, who was I going to hold in my arms, who was going to hold me? I felt a tear escape from the corner of my eye. It dropped down to the floor making a strangely loud noise, it represented all the liters of guilt, devestation, sorrow, and longing, I had for doing what I just had. How long has it been, 5 minutes at the most. If it was impacting my heart this much then how would I survive all day and classes with him before I could apoligize?   
I needed to find him as soon as possible no matter what. I could talk to him at lunch or if I saw him in the hall I can tell him. I'll figure out something just to let him know that I want to speak to him.   
I spent all of Transfiguration class writing a note that I'd give to him in the hall. He was coming to Transfiguration next so maybe I'd run into him. Finally we were dismissed and I gathered my belonging and headed towards the door. I strolled slowly down the corridor trying to find George. Finally I caught a glimpse of his ginger hair, I smiled. HE was joking around with his friends as if nothing happened. I wonder if he told his friends that I broke up with him or if he knew I was going to just come crawling back. I wasn't crawling, I was standing straight up.   
He must've saw me because I saw him slow down and finally he was trailing behind the group. I walked towards him but couldn't stare him in the eye at all. If I looked at him then I would have to strain myself even more from going up and kissing him.   
"Hey," he greeted so casually.   
"Here," I handed him the note, "read this."   
"What is it?"   
"Just foget it, I'll just tell you now George. I can't wait til later."   
He stepped closer, "We might be late for class."   
"I don't care, I have to tell you."   
"What?" His face now showed a concern.   
"I . . . I love you," I could finally look him in the eyes, "I can't go through life without you and if I turn out like my mother than great!"   
"Why is it great?"   
"Because I know that there was someone I truly loved. George, I had to use all my will power to keep myself from crying."   
I love you, say it. George please say I love you, I thought.   
"It's about time, you actually went through one class. good for you." He teased.   
"Just know that my paper was tear streaked."   
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to kiss them away," he looked down into my eyes and inhaled then let out, "I love you too."   
I put my lips to his and pressed hard. There was nothing soft and gentle there, there was only love, passion, and longing.   
"McGonnagal," George said.   
"What?" Was he thinking about McGonnagal while he was kissing me? Eew.   
"I'm late for her class, and you are late for yours."   
"There's a way passed that."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"I have a time turner. We could always go up to my dorm when everyone is at their last class, we all ready sucked in the info and we're still there. Then we'll just come back to the present."   
"I never knew you were so sneaky."   
"I learn from the best."


End file.
